Science officer
This article is about the senior staff position. For information about general scientists in Starfleet, see Starfleet sciences division personnel. The science officer was the senior staff member aboard a starship or starbase with the broad responsibility of coordinating the science department of the post. ( ) Science officer was a standard position aboard space vessels. Starfleet, Arkonian, Klingon, Romulan, and Vulcan vessels all operated with science officers. ( ; ; ; ) In the Vulcan High Command, the science officer was assisted by a deputy science officer. ( ) In Starfleet, several junior science officers assisted the science officer. ( ) In 2270, James T. Kirk considered Commander Spock to be the best science officer in Starfleet. ( ) On a starship, science officer duties could be assumed as part of a senior officer's other duties. For example, Data served as both science officer and operations manager on the and Spock served as both science officer and first officer on the . Responsibilities Science officers were responsible for observing and theorizing explanations for strange or seemingly unexplainable circumstances. ( ) In the 22nd and 23rd centuries, the science officer was responsible for sensor readings. ( ) A general survey party required the direction of the science officer. ( ) In a medical emergency, the findings of the science officer were heavily relied upon. ( ) The science officer was required to keep sufficient data. ( ) They were also required to supply the commanding officer with all reports, observations, and speculations that might have affected the safety of their vessel. ( ) According to Jadzia Dax, it was a science officer's job to always have a "better idea." ( ) List of science officers * Adislo, Hars - 2375 ( ) * Chu'lak - Deep Space 9, 2375 ( ) * Data - , 2364 ( ) * Dax, Jadzia ** Deep Space 9, 2369-2374 ( ) ** , 2373 ( ) * Decker, Willard - , 2273 ( ) * Frazier, Riley - , 2365-2366 ( ) * Kustanovich - , 2350s ( ) * Janeway, Kathryn - , 2360s ( ) * Mara - Klingon battle cruiser, 2268 ( ) * Masada - , 2267 ( ) * Mirok - Romulan science vessel, 2368 ( ) * Sonak - USS Enterprise, 2273 ( ) * Spock - USS Enterprise, 2250s-2270; 2273 ( ; ) * Swenson - USS Enterprise-D, 2364 ( ) * Syvar - 2372 ( ) * Taitt - USS Enterprise-D, 2370 ( ) * T'Pol - ''Enterprise'', 2151-2161 ( ) * Tuvok - , 2293 ( ; ) * Valtane, Dmitri - , 2293 ( ; ) * Vanderweg, Greta - Deep Space 9, 2375 ( ) * Wildman, Samantha - , 2371 ( ) In 2368, Captain Jean-Luc Picard honorably made Jay Gordon Graas an acting science officer during a ship-wide emergency. ( ) In 2369, acting Captain Beverly Crusher briefly assigned Ensign Taitt as the science officer aboard the bridge. ( ) de:Wissenschaftsoffizier ja:科学士官 nl:Science officer Category:Science Category:Occupations Category:Titles